In An Instant
by ChesLovesGA
Summary: In an instant their lives changed. Meredith was never with Derek, but neither was Addison. No Derek or Mark drama so yay! FEMSLASH, don't like don't read. R&R and enjoy! STORY IS FINISHED...FINALLY! YAY!
1. No Pun Intended

_Spoilers: None_

_Summary: What happens if Meredith and Derek never were together and neither were him and Addison? Someone finds love...but who? Femslash, stop here if you don't like them. R&R plz._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's or anything in this fic besides for the whole idea. If I did then Addison and Meredith would have both left Derek for each other._

_A/N: This is my first Grey's fic so bear with me. If it's not that great then let me know, and I'll make some adjustments. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

__Meredith voiceover: In an instant your life can change. A split-second, in the blink of an eye, what you thought you knew could be forever changed. Sometimes it's for the better and other times it's the worst thing ever. You take the good with the bad and try to survive. So believe that everything happens for a reason because those instances are ones that make or break you. If you ever get a chance, take it and if it changes your life, let it. No one promised it would be easy, they just said it would be worth it._

Meredith Grey walked through the halls of Seattle Grace aimlessly in hopes of finding her friends. She pulled her phone and began to text Cristina to track her down. _'Probably scrubbed in on some heart surgery,' _Meredith thought as she pushed the send button on her phone. Just as she began to put her phone away she collided with another person.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, here let me help you." Meredith began rambling as she attempted to pick up the mess of files and papers that were now strewn across the floor.

"Oh you're fine, I was off in my own little world as well," a tall red-headed woman replied.

"I don't believe we have ever met, I'm Meredith…Meredith Grey." She extended her hand to the woman in front of her before she kneeled to help pick up the mess across the floor.

'_In an instant.'_

"It's nice to meet you Meredith, I'm Addison Montgomery and I just transferred here." Addison took Meredith's hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you. So I'm assuming you are a surgeon since you have so much paperwork and files." Meredith inquired as she adjusted the pile she had picked up from the collision.

"Yes I am, Neonatal, actually. Are you a surgeon also?"

"I am a surgeon. I'm just an intern though."

"Good, that means we will probably see each other and work together. Listen, I'm sure you get this all of the time, but would you happen to be related to an Ellis Grey?"

"Yes I do get that a lot. She's my mother, but not by choice." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"I assume you don't want to go into much detail about that situation then?" Addison set the stack of files and paperwork down on a nearby table.

"I hope you don't think I'm rude, but I don't really know you that well, otherwise I would tell you about my thoughts on my mother, even though I'm pretty sure it would just bore you. My friends don't even know anything about my mother except that she was a great surgeon." Meredith looks down at the floor avoiding eye contact with the red head. _'She is gorgeous. I hope she would be willing to go out for drinks sometime.'_

"We should go out for drinks after this shift if that works for you, because I would love to get to know you Meredith." Addison's pager went off as she finished her statement, "Damn it! I gotta go. Drinks tonight after shift?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the lobby around 8, is that good for you?" Meredith wanted to dance and jump around like an idiot when Addison mentioned dinks after their shifts.

"Perfect, I'll see you later!" Addison sped off to where she was being paged.

* * *

Later that day, Cristina, Izzie, George, Alex, and Meredith all sat at a table together as they ate their lunch.

"So who's the new person, is she an intern, a resident, or an attending?" Cristina asked the group.

Alex put down his fork, "She's hot is what she is!" He smiled at his own statement.

"Typical Alex answer." Izzie rolled her eyes. "She's an attending, Cristina. She's the Head of the Neonatal wing."

Meredith began to feel uncomfortable while they were talking about Addison, but decided she needed to say something so her friends wouldn't think she was acting weird. "Her name is Addison Montgomery and she just transferred here." Her heart skipped a beat as she thought about how smoothly Addison's name rolled off of her tongue.

"Well don't you just have the 411 on lockdown?" Cristina quipped.

"No, I just ran into her in the hallway and made her drop all of her paperwork and files. I had to stop long enough to help her and she introduced herself. What was I supposed to do, run away after I ran into her?" Meredith began to feel the red creeping onto her face as she felt her friends' eyes upon her. Alex opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the shrill of Meredith's pager. _'Saved by the freakin' bell' _Meredith got up to leave the table. "I gotta go, emergency page." Meredith ran off leaving the others behind.

"Yeah I'm sure it was an 'emergency page'." Cristina used her fingers as quotations to emphasize her sarcasm.

"You know it could have been. There has been a lot going on around Seattle." George defended Meredith's page.

"Yeah Bambi, that's it. Are you blind, did you see the look in her eyes when we brought up Dr. Montgomery?" Cristina laughed.

* * *

"You paged me Addis—Dr. Montgomery?" Meredith ran up to Addison who was heading towards the ambulance bay.

"Yes Meredith, we have a patient coming in that is going to need an emergency C-section. You are scrubbing in." Addison began getting ready as she could see the ambulance turn the corner.

* * *

Addison and Meredith began walking down the hall after the surgery and Cristina came up to Meredith. "Where the hell have you been? I tried calling you, but you didn't answer."

"I told you that I had an emergency page Cristina. It usually means a surgery is about to happen, you know that." Meredith became annoyed as she knew Cristina knew what emergency pages meant.

"Hello we haven't met, but I am Dr. Addison Montgomery. Dr. Grey here is a fine surgeon and I paged her because I am new here and she was the only one I had met." Addison did not like the tone of voice Cristina was using with Meredith.

"I'm sorry Dr. Montgomery, when Meredith said emergency page, I thought she meant like an emergency page to the on-call room. I apologize for the misunderstanding Mer." Sarcasm dripped from Cristina's lips with every word she spoke. Meredith was mouthing to Cristina, "Stop it!" but was caught by Addison.

"Dr. Grey, is there something wrong?" Addison had a feeling she knew what this was about. She was going to have fun with this.

"Uh…umm…no. I'm fine. I just gotta go…umm, do some charting. Yeah I just remembered I have charts to catch up on. Bye!" Meredith ran to the nearest linen closet embarrassed and angry that Cristina had said what she did in front of Addison. '_Since when do I like women, and since when do I like anyone after only talking to them for only five minutes? Damn it Meredith, how do you get yourself into these situations? Cristina has to know about how I feel about Addison. I haven't told anyone, but she's my person so she can probably read my mind. Damn it!'_

Someone started knocking on the closet door. "Mer I know you're in there and I know your little secret, so come out of the closet." There was a little pause, "No pun intended." Cristina smiled at the joke.

* * *

Did you like it? Do you have any requests for future chapters? Review and I will take the criticism and ideas to make this a better fic. Hope you enjoyed, now please push the little button in the corner to leave me some reviews. Thanks! More to come soon!


	2. Hand in Hand

_Spoilers: None_

_Summary: What happens if Meredith and Derek never were together and neither were him and Addison? Someone finds love...but who? Femslash, stop here if you don't like them. R&R plz._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's or anything in this fic besides for the whole idea. If I did then Addison and Meredith would have both left Derek for each other._

_A/N: This is my first Grey's fic so bear with me. If it's not that great then let me know, and I'll make some adjustments. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Go away Cristina!" Meredith was infuriated how her friend had said what she had in front of Addison.

Cristina opened the door and sat next to Meredith. "Since when do you like women?"

"I haven't before, but I ran into Addison this morning and I was just like 'Wow, she's gorgeous!' Don't tell anyone Cristina, please. I'm supposed to go out for drinks tonight with Addison and I don't want to be in everyone's conversation."

"I won't Mer, I'm sorry for saying what I did back there. You should go find Addison and talk to her." Cristina stood up and helped Meredith to her feet.

"Thanks Cristina. Will you look out the door and see if Addison is around?" Meredith stood back.

"Oh Mer, you've got to be kidding me. What are we in, junior high? Fine." Cristina cracked the door open to see Addison peer in. She flung the door open and started to leave. "I'm gonna go Mer, someone obviously wants to talk to you." She turned around and mouthed to Meredith "Talk to her." as Addison stepped in and closed the door.

"Is there something you need to tell me Meredith? You seem a little tense." Addison curled her lips into a smile. _Meredith is really attractive and obviously the feeling is mutual, otherwise she wouldn't be acting so weird around me._

"Um, well actually yes, but it can wait until tonight when we go for drinks." Meredith was feeling uncomfortable as Addison began to move closer towards her.

Addison looked down at her watch, "We still have another hour before our shifts end, and I don't know if I can wait that long." She began to twirl Meredith's hair with her fingers as she noticed Meredith's nervousness in this situation.

_Oh my God, she's twirling my hair and flirting. She has to like me or she wouldn't be acting this way. _"Addison, I know we just met today, but I think…no I know that I have feelings for you. I have never liked women before, but after talking to you this morning, I noticed there was something different about you." Meredith closed her eyes waiting to be slapped or to hear Addison run out of the closet. Instead she felt Addison's lips brush against hers.

"I'm glad that you told me because I don't know if I would have had the guts to tell you." The red head pinned Meredith against the door of the linen closet and captured Meredith's mouth in a mind blowing kiss before she could say anything. They were interrupted by Meredith's pager.

"Damn it! Sorry, I have to go. I'll send you a text message or call you when shift is over so we can meet up." Meredith stole a kiss before leaving the linen closet.

* * *

"You paged me Dr. Bailey?" Meredith put her hair up into a ponytail.

"Yes, Dr. Grey I did. Can you tell me where in the hell have you been? Not one of the interns could tell me where you were and I needed your charts to discharge two patients about ten minutes ago. You better have those charts done and a damn good reason why no one has been able to find you." Bailey was pissed off and that never was a good thing.

"Um, I was talking to Dr. Montgomery and I'm almost done with the charts. I'll get on those right away, I'm sorry Dr. Bailey." Meredith walked away with the charts to do them quickly so she could meet Addison the minute their shift was over.

A few minutes later Cristina walked up to where Meredith had sat down to work on the charts. "So how did the talk go with Addison?"

"Fine. I told her how I felt and everything is fine." Meredith had the biggest grin on her face but did not take her eyes off of the work in front of her.

"Details Mer, you can't just say it is fine. Your grin is telling me it went great." Cristina knew that Addison probably liked Meredith as well just by judging the look on Meredith's face.

"Cristina I'm working right now. I have to finish these charts so Bailey doesn't kill me and so I can meet Addison in the lobby exactly at 8." Meredith gave Cristina a look saying we'll talk later, I promise and with that Cristina left.

* * *

"Here are the charts Dr. Bailey. Sorry I didn't have them done sooner." Meredith handed Bailey the charts and turned to walk away.

"Dr. Grey, Dr. Montgomery was looking for you about five minutes ago." Bailey signed off on the charts and began to go discharge the patients.

"Thank you Dr. Bailey." Meredith looked at her watch to see what time it was. _7:55 pm. Crap, I have to hurry up and change to meet Addison. _Meredith began to run to the locker room to change out of her scrubs. As she turned the corner she crashed into another person and it felt ironically familiar to the collision she had had this morning with Addison.

"Meredith we have seriously got to quit running into each other like this. One of us is going to get hurt." Addison joked.

"Sorry Addie, I just looked at my watch and realized that our shift ends in five minutes and was going to change out of my scrubs. I didn't want to be late." Meredith had to resist the urge to kiss her because of their surroundings.

"It's fine, I'll meet you in the lobby in about five minutes, does that work for you?"

Meredith started to back away towards the locker room. "Yeah that's fine with me. I'll see you in a minute." Meredith winked at Addison as she turned the corner. She entered the locker room to find all of her friends in there getting ready to head home.

"Hey Mer, you wanna go grab a drink with us at Joe's?" Izzie pulled on her jeans.

"Um sorry Iz, I already promised someone I'd go get a drink with them." Meredith began undressing quickly.

"Jesus Mer, I'm sure Dr. Montgomery isn't in that big of a hurry." Cristina laughed.

"Cristina, I told you not to say anything." Meredith was giving Cristina her best go-to-hell look.

"You are ditching me for Dr. Montgomery! Seriously?" Izzie was laughing as she remembered what Cristina had said at lunch this afternoon.

"Uh, yeah about that guys, come here." She pulled Cristina, Izzie, and George close so no one else in the locker room could hear. "Addison and I kind of had a make out session in a linen closet this afternoon. It was after Cristina left me in there with her." Meredith blushed.

"What?! You and a woman!" George began freaking out.

"Oh come on George, this is the twenty-first century. They can do what they want to." Izzie lightly punched George on the arm.

"So that's where you were when Bailey was looking for you?" Cristina asked as she waggled her eyebrows.

"Shut up Cristina! Anyway, I'm meeting Addison in the lobby shortly and we are going to go to Joe's for drinks. I'll be home later tonight, but don't wait up for me." Meredith pulled her top on and grabbed her purse and began to head for the door.

"Oh no Meredith, we are waiting up for you because you have to give us details. At least give me details since you are going with her to get drinks instead of us." Izzie stated sternly.

"Fine Izzie, you will get details tonight." With that, Meredith went to the lobby to meet a beautiful red head.

"Hey you." Addison perked up as soon as she saw the intern approach her.

"You ready to go?" Meredith held out her hand to Addison.

"Yeah." They walked to Addison's car hand in hand.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I appreciate the reviews and everything. I don't know when the next chapter will be up because I have a research paper due on Tuesday (that I should be working on right now, but it's so much easier and entertaining to come up with 1000 words about Addi/Mer than one of Ernest Hemingway's short stories) Anyway, that is why I felt it was necessary to post two chapters today. Hopefully it won't be too long. Reviews are love.


	3. You Forgot This

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I have been crazy busy lately. That and along with so many great fics out are enough to keep one very distracted. I was kind of stuck and was informed that my characters were a little OOC so I thought I should get that fixed because it's not what I was going for. Anyway, I have finished all my college finals so I should be getting chapters out a little better…hopefully. If you have any requests for certain things to happen just let me know, I am very open to the direction of this story since I am writing chapters as they come to me.

Summary: Girl meets girl, girl likes girl…blah blah blah. You get the idea if you already read the first two chapters. FEMSLASH, don't like then don't read. Please R&R. Thanks and hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, I don't own 'em otherwise Addison wouldn't be in LA.

* * *

Addison and Meredith walked into the Emerald City Bar and found a booth in the corner.

"So how was your day?" Addison asked Meredith as she got settled in.

"Fine, other than me not acting like myself today." Meredith smiled.

"Oh yeah, how so?" Addison had a devilish grin upon her face.

"Oh, ya know, a lot of things. The main thing was me telling you how I felt. I never just say how I feel, it's a problem." Meredith looked towards the bar. "You want something to drink?"

"Sure, I'll take a martini…dirty." Addison dug around her purse to find some money to cover for the drink.

"No I got it." The slender golden blonde smiled and walked off to get the drinks.

Meredith came back a minute later with drinks in tow. "Here you go." She handed Addison her drink as she sat down.

"Thank you." The red head took a sip from her glass. "So back to you telling me you feel, why is that out of the norm for you?"

"Well we just met today, talked briefly, and you are a woman. I've never been with a woman before. I never meet someone and instantly like them…ever. It's just weird huh? I mean one second we've never met, the next I decide I want to take you out for drinks, then the linen closet, and—." Meredith was cut off by Addison's finger being pushed to her lips.

"Sorry, you were rambling and I really don't need a replay of what happened today because it has been on repeat in my head since it all happened." Addison removed her finger and replaced it with a soft kiss.

"Sorry, I tend to ramble when I get nervous. I'm just a little nervous because this is all so new to me and well I'm kind of sc--." She was once again interrupted by a finger.

'_She is so darn cute when she gets to rambling.'_ Addison thought to herself.

"Shh, you have no reason to be nervous Mer. I like you too, and I have never liked someone so quickly either."

The two finished their drinks and Meredith yawned. "What time is it?"

Addison looked at her watch, "Wow, it's almost midnight. I have an 8 am surgery tomorrow."

Meredith laughed as she began to gather her things. "Yeah well I have rounds in six hours."

"You could come over to my hotel room, its close by." Addison stood up next to the booth to put on her jacket.

"No thanks, I would love to but I already promised Izzie I would be home tonight." Meredith fixed Addison's collar on her jacket as it was folded under.

"Oh ok. Well in that case I'll see you at work." The red head turned away quickly and began to walk away as she was embarrassed at her forwardness towards the younger woman.

Meredith reached out just in time to grab Addison's jacket. "Addie, what time do you get off tomorrow? I'd love to bring you to my house and watch a movie or something."

"Oh, um well I'm not sure yet. It all depends on my patients tomorrow. I'll let you know for sure as soon as I find out." As Addison finished her sentence she turned around to leave. She exited the bar and made her way to the parking lot.

Meredith stood there for a while after Addison left. _'Shit, I didn't even kiss her goodnight! She's going to be pissed if I don't at least do that.' _Meredith ran for the door.

Just as Addison began unlocking her door she heard a familiar voice. "Wait! You forgot something!" Meredith came running at a sprint pace. By the time she reached Addison she was out of breath. "You…forgot…something. Whew! Hold on…let me catch…my breath." The younger woman took a few deep breaths and coughed.

"What did I forget; I swear I made sure that I got everything when we left." She began to dig through her purse to make sure.

Meredith just stood there grinning like a fool. She started laughing as the red head began pulling things out of her Prada purse and setting them on the ground in search for the missing object. "Why are you laughing? I'm trying to think of what it is that I could have possibly forgotten. Don't look at me like that Meredith Grey!" Addison had a stern look on her face.

Meredith took a step forward, "You forgot this." She closed the gap between them and placed her lips on Addison's to initiate a smoldering kiss.

When the need for oxygen became apparent, they pulled apart. "How did I manage to forget that?"

"I have no idea. Well I better go try and get a little sleep before rounds. Have a good night." Meredith gave Addison a quick brush across the lips with hers.

Addison glanced down at her watch, "Technically Mer, it's good morning." She chuckled as she gave Meredith's hand a squeeze.

"Right, well have a good morning." With that Meredith began to walk towards her car.

Meredith pulled into the driveway and made her way towards the entrance to her house. She expected Izzie to be sitting in the living room waiting for her to arrive or at least in the kitchen baking, however she was nowhere to be found. '_Oh well, I'm tired anyway. I'm sure she'll ask when we see each other next._' Meredith began a slow trudge of the stairs towards her bedroom. Upon arrival, she began to change into her Dartmouth shirt and a pair of yoga pants. She then collapsed onto her bed prepared to sleep, however she felt that she was not the only one in her bed. "What the hell?" The slender blonde jumped out of bed startled.

"Oh don't mind me Mer, I just got tired of waiting for you. I figured you would eventually end up here, so I came in here to wait. I guess I fell asleep." Izzie propped her head up on her hand.

"What would have happened if I wasn't the only one coming in?" Meredith smirked at Izzie.

"Oh it went that well huh?" Izzie giggled as she pulled Meredith onto the bed next to her.

"You could say that. Addison may come over tomorrow to watch a movie." Meredith pulled the covers over herself as she got comfortable.

Izzie began to get up to go to her room. "Well that's cool. You can tell me more about your night out before rounds because it's already really late and I'm tired. Night."

"Okay, night Iz."

* * *

Ok, there it is another chapter…yay! I'm sorry it's short, but I figured something was better than nothing. Ideas and criticism are always welcome just R&R.


	4. In Each Other's Arms

_A/N: Ah, high school graduation…a great time in one's life except if you have people reading your fic and you are keeping them from knowing what will happen next. Sorry it took me awhile to update, however you patience is rewarded with around 3,300 words of Mer/Addie love… yay! Thank you so much for the reviews. I had a question as to when the Mer/Addie love would begin, so here it is! R&R plz._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's or anything in this fic besides for the whole idea. If I did then Addison and Meredith would have both left Derek for each other. Also, I don't own 27 Dresses or its characters, just thought it would be funny since Katherine Heigl is in Grey's and 27 Dresses._

* * *

Meredith awoke to the shrill sound of her alarm clock as it read 5:15 am. "Ugh, why do we have rounds at six?" She began to get dressed to go to work and as she made her way to the bathroom she was bombarded by Izzie.

"Morning Mer. So tell me about your date." Izzie was definitely too much of a morning person.

"Not now Iz, it's five in the morning which is too early to even be speaking at the moment." Meredith stole Izzie's cup of coffee and closed the bathroom door behind her.

"Fine, but I expect details at lunch. I can't wait forever you know!" Izzie huffed off in search of another cup of coffee.

* * *

As Meredith finished her rounds she looked up to see Addison walking out of the scrub room. "Good morning how was your surgery?" Meredith smiled from ear to ear as she met with the red head.

"It went very well, there were no complications and the patient is stable. How are you doing this morning?" Addison pulled off her scrub cap and began fluffing her hair up.

"I'm great. So do you think you will be off at a decent time tonight? I'm not on call as far as I know and you could come over to watch a movie if you want." Meredith tucked a stray piece of hair behind Addison's ear.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I have one more consult the rest of the day so whenever, does that work for you?"

"Perfect, now I just have to hope that Bailey doesn't want me to be on call tonight. Do you want to go grab some coffee right now?" Meredith pointed towards the direction of the cafeteria.

"Sure, we have to hurry though my consult is in thirty minutes." Addison and Meredith made their way to the cafeteria.

As they made their way to the coffee stand, they were met by Bailey. "Grey, you're on call tonight."

"I am? I was just on call the other night." Meredith looked towards Addison hoping she would say something.

"Is that complaining Grey? Unless you can find someone who would rather be on call tonight, then you're on call. Got it?" Bailey walked off shaking her head. "Interns, they think I'm a damn cruise director."

Meredith met eyes with a smirking Addison as she was handed a cup of coffee. "Thanks for helping me out there." Sarcasm flowed from her lips.

"Sorry, I didn't want to piss Bailey off. She hasn't exactly been in the best mood." Addison sipped her coffee.

"You, piss her off? That's funny because last time I checked you are an attending and I'm her intern. Interns piss off residents and attendings. Attendings don't piss anyone off." Meredith looked over her cup of coffee.

"Yes, but Bailey is the exception. Lots of people are scared of her and we don't want to cross her. Besides we are actually friends and I don't want her to get mad at me." Addison began walking towards a table with Meredith.

"I need to go and find Izzie; she will be more than happy to be on call tonight so we can still have our movie night." Meredith squeezed the red head's hand.

"Okay, if she won't then we can always reschedule our movie night." Addison reassured as she and Meredith got up to throw away their cups.

"I'll send you a text about what Izzie says. See you later." Meredith looked around then stole a quick kiss.

* * *

"Hey Izzie." Meredith ran up to the blonde.

"Hey Mer. Are you finally going to talk to me about your date?" She finished up her last chart.

"Yes I will. It went perfectly. We talked and admitted that we both had never liked anyone that quickly. It went well." Meredith beamed from ear to ear.

"Did you give her a good night kiss?" Izzie nudged the smaller woman with her elbow.

"I don't kiss and tell Iz." Meredith blushed.

"Ha, you did when you and Dr. Montgomery had your little make out session in the linen closet." The blonde giggled.

"Touché. Fine we did kiss. I almost forgot, but then I made a mad dash for her car and told her she forgot something. Then she started taking everything out of her purse trying to figure out what she forgot. Then I leaned in and kissed her saying that was what she forgot." Meredith could not keep the smile off of her face.

"Aw Mer, you big romantic. How could she forget the goodnight kiss?" Izzie pushed her stack of charts towards a nurse.

"Oh I forgot to ask, would you mind being on call tonight? Addison and I kind of made plans for a movie night at the house, but then Bailey told me I was on call unless I could find someone else." Meredith explained.

"Hmm, and what are you going to do for me?" Izzie tapped her fingers trying to look uninterested even though she knew she would love to be on call tonight so Meredith and Addison could have another date.

"I'll do your charts for two weeks." Meredith hoped that Izzie would accept the bargain.

"Throw in rectal exams too and it's a deal." Izzie figured she might as well.

"Fine…deal." Meredith's pager went off about that time, "Thanks so much Iz!" Meredith called back to the blonde as she ran off.

"No Meredith thank you." Izzie laughed to herself. '_She must really like Addison to do my charts and rectal exams for two weeks.' _

* * *

"You paged me Dr. Bailey?" Meredith stopped before the short woman.

"Yes I did. Did you figure out your situation for tonight? Dr. Montgomery explained the situation to me and you are lucky I like Addison. She is one of the few people I can talk to and actually tolerate. Don't hurt her though Grey or I swear I will make the rest of your residency a living hell." Bailey warned.

"Um, Izzie said she would stay on call tonight if I did her charting and rectal exams for two weeks. I like Addison too Dr. Bailey, I'm not going to hurt her." Meredith confirmed.

"Oh, you really want this date tonight huh? Ok, well I'll give you the rest of the day off since these next two weeks are going to be filled with lots of fun and excitement." Bailey smirked.

"Okay, thank you Dr. Bailey." Meredith began to walk off.

She text Addison right away._**Izzie is covering 4 me 2night. Bailey gave me the rest of the day off. When do u get off?**_

_**Xoxo—M**_

A few minutes later as Meredith was changing in the locker room she received a reply to the text she had sent Addison. _**That's gr8. I'm free the rest of the day. C U in a min.**_

_**Muah—A**_

Meredith responded to the text. _**C U in the lobby in 10 min.—M**_

Ten minutes later the red head walked up to Meredith. "You ready for our movie night?"

"Yes I am. You have no idea what I sacrificed in order to have this happen tonight." Meredith tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"What are you going to have to do? We could have waited and done it another night so you wouldn't have find someone to cover for you." Addison and Meredith began to walk out of the hospital towards Meredith's car.

"Oh I really wanted us to be able to have our movie night tonight. I'm doing Izzie's chart and rectal exams for the next two weeks." Meredith unlocked her car and opened the passenger door for Addison.

"Ooh, I'll help with charts, but I'm afraid you're on your own on those rectal exams." Addison scrunched her nose as Meredith got in on the driver's side.

"Thanks, but I think it's totally worth it. So what movie are we going to watch?" Meredith began to pull out of the parking lot.

"Hmm, I was thinking _27 Dresses_ sounded good, unless you had something else you wanted to watch." Addison suggested.

"No that's fine. We just bought that the other day and haven't even watched it so that will work." Meredith took the exit towards her house.

The rest of the drive was quiet until they pulled into the drive way. Meredith unlocked the door to her house and let them in. "Sorry the house is a mess. We haven't really had a chance to give it a decent cleaning in a week or so." Meredith took off her jacket and hung it up on the hook.

"It's fine; at least you live in a house and can have a mess. With a hotel the maids always pick up your stuff so your room never really feels like your room." Addison handed Meredith her jacket to hang up.

Meredith led Addison into the kitchen. "What do we want to snack on during the movie? We have sandwich stuff, chips, popcorn, lots of junk food." Meredith opened each cabinet door trying to think of all the options that were available.

"Popcorn sounds pretty good." Addison leaned into Meredith to reach for the popcorn. Meredith's breath hitched as she felt Addison pushing up against her. She quickly turned around and kissed Addison's exposed collarbone. This caused the red head to drop the popcorn. "Mer, we won't ever get to watch the movie if you keep this up." Addison grabbed the popcorn and made her way to the microwave.

Meredith followed behind her and wrapped her arms around the red head's waist as the popcorn began popping. "I can't help it when you stand so close to me." Meredith began kissing Addison's shoulder causing her to shiver.

"Meredith, babe, you have to stop so I can at least get the popcorn finished. Get us something to drink and I'll meet you in the living room." Addison turned and gave a pouting Meredith a quick kiss on the lips.

"Fine, but only because you really want to watch the movie." Meredith grabbed two bottles of water and walked into the living room. She removed the plastic wrapping from the movie and placed the DVD into the DVD player. As she sat down on the couch Addison appeared from the kitchen with a big bowl of popcorn.

"Is it ready?" The red head made her way over to Meredith and placed the popcorn down on the coffee table in front of them. She walked over to the other end of the living room to get a blanket she saw.

"Yeah, I was just waiting for you to get in here." The younger woman pushed play as Addison sat down on the couch next to Meredith.

"Well I'm here now." Addison placed a chaste kiss on Meredith's lips.

The previews began showing and Meredith and Addison began taking turns throwing popcorn into each other's mouths. When the opening credits began, they snuggled close and covered up with the blanket. When the main character, Jane, came on screen they both looked at each other with a strange look on their eyes.

"The actress that plays Jane in this movie looks practically identical to Izzie doesn't she?" Meredith pointed at the screen.

"She does, you should make Izzie watch this movie sometime and she if she even notices. I think the actress's name is Katherine Heigl. That is too funny that they look that much alike." Addison grabbed Meredith's hand that had been pointing towards the screen and kissed the back of her hand. Meredith grabbed Addison's face and pulled her away from her hand and towards her face. Their lips grazed one another's and they soon began exploring each other's mouths with fervent desire. They pulled apart as a lack of oxygen consumed them.

"So much for the movie." Meredith mentioned as she moved to straddle the red head that was now lying on the couch. Meredith's hand began unbuttoning Addison's shirt, but Addison stopped her so she could switch their position. She took off both of their shirts and started to kiss the revealed areas. Starting with her stomach and then up. Meredith was in heaven. She raised her back allowing Addison to open her bra and remove it.

Addison kissed Meredith's lips before starting slowly to tease her nipples and breasts by kissing every part of them. Meredith settled for running her fingers through the fire red hair, the only part that she can get her hands on right away. When she couldn't take anymore, Meredith grabbed Addison's head to kiss her.

She took advantage of the kiss to switch positions again, making Addison moan with frustration.

"That was not fair!" said Addison with a smirk.

"What is not fair is you tease me like that and think I will let you do that before me. I couldn't stand not to have you like this. Under me. wanting me and…"

"I'm right here Meredith. Make love to me" Addison whispered.

Meredith's eyes become darker and Addison felt very turned on. Meredith unzipped her pants and took them off along with her panties. Addison watched with intensity as Meredith's hands moved to her feet, legs, and thighs of Addison until finally reaching her sex. Addison was right about how focused Meredith would be while making love with someone and she was getting wetter by the second as a result.

Meredith smirked and Addison's breath become more ragged thinking of what would come next. But Meredith wanted to tease her for a while, so she continued her journey of Addison's body, from her ribs to her breasts, circulating the edge and then the tip of her nipple slowly. Addison shuddered and shut her eyes, calling Meredith's name.

The young woman squeezed both breasts tight making Addison call her name again. Then she exchanged her hand with her mouth, biting hungrily. The red head's moans got louder and louder and Meredith did the only thing she thought would cause the other woman's body to explode with pleasure, so she brushed her finger against Addison's clit.

"Oh God" Addison screamed opening her eyes.

"You liked that?" Meredith smirked.

"Yes." Addison gasped.

"I didn't know you are that kind of woman Addie."

"What kind of woman?... please, don't stop…" Addison begged.

"The kind that could wait so long for the other to touch you"

"Only… with you…" Addison breathed.

"And why is that?" Meredith kissed Addison's collarbone.

"Because… I like… the way you… look with such desire… and caring… like no one else… ever looked…at me." Addison's center was aching for Meredith's touch.

"That's probably because I fell in love the second I met you." Meredith said before surprising Addison by plunging two fingers into her.

"Oh my God!" Addison jumped off the bed as a result of the sudden movement.

When Addison's body returned to the bed, Meredith kissed her before moving in and out of her. Then, she made her way between Addison legs and synchronized her fingers with her tongue movements on Addison's clit which pushed the red head over the edge quickly.

Addison's body shivered uncontrollably and Meredith slowed her movements to allow Addison to cool down. Addison looked at Meredith to show the love that she felt through her eyes and Meredith gave her the biggest smile. When Addison closed her eyes, Meredith started again with her fingers, making sure that her palm brushed the red head's clit.

"Oh… unhh… I don't think I… FUCK, MEREDITH! " When the second orgasm passed through her body, Addison sat up and Meredith embraced her, reducing the movement until stopping completely. "Oh my…" Addison had the typical post-orgasmic flushed look on her face.

"Shh… You don't need to talk right now… its ok" Meredith let go of Addison's body after a couple minutes, just to look in her eyes. "God, you're so beautiful… "

Addison smiled and kissed her lips and forehead before lying down on her side. Meredith did the same thing, but facing her lover. It's amazing what it feels like to be with Addison; in this kind of level of intimacy. This whirlwind relationship is exactly what Meredith had been waiting for, except she wasn't looking in the right gender, but now it's here…it's real.

Two beautiful blue eyes open up and look at green ones. Tears of joy run down Meredith's cheeks and she didn't make an effort to wipe them away. Addison's hand finds its way to Meredith's right cheek before planting a little kiss on her lips.

"Don't cry sweetheart." Addison cooed.

"Sorry, I just wasn't…" Meredith was at a loss for words once she made eye contact.

"Expecting to be this passionate, this quickly, this real?" Addison finished and Meredith nodded and looked away. "I'm feeling exactly the same thing. I'm truly happy, but I'm nervous as well." Addison confirmed the reality of the situation by pulling Meredith into a mind blowing kiss.

"Well, we missed the entire movie, but I think it was totally worth it don't you?" Meredith smiled.

"Yes, I enjoyed myself very well. You really didn't get much of a chance to enjoy yourself though." Addison smirked as she pulled Meredith up. "Where's your bedroom?"

Meredith led Addison to her bedroom as she knew what was about to happen. The red head pushed the younger woman down onto her bed. "Tell me that you don't want me to…" Addison went down and licked her belly while unbuttoning her pants "take this off so I can… really… taste you." Addison smirked as she saw Meredith writhe in anticipation.

"God, Addison!" Meredith was more then ready for this.

"Yes or no, Meredith?" Addison raised an eyebrow as she stopped tugging on Meredith's pants.

"Yes. Yes. Please!" Meredith eagerly answered.

Addison slowly began taking the pants off. Meredith bit her lip in frustration.

After kissing both of Meredith's long legs, Addison parted them. She moaned when she saw how wet the other woman was. She tortured Meredith a little more, by planting kisses at her opening and chuckled. The vibrations of her chuckle sent shivers through Meredith's entire body. Instead of starting with her finger, like Meredith did to her, Addison did the opposite. She licked Meredith inside her folds all over before concentrating solely on her clit.

Meredith gripped the sheets hard and screamed when Addison inserted two fingers in her core without warning. Addison looked up to see Meredith's expression - her eyes shut, her head thrown back, breathing became so erratic – it was such a wonderful view. She waited to be sure that Meredith wanted it as much as she did and when Meredith didn't move; she began thrusting her fingers in and out, gradually building up speed.

Meredith's scream got louder and louder and incomprehensible until the huge orgasm flowed through her body. Addison took her hand away and asked for her to open her eyes. "I want you to watch." Addison mounted Meredith's leg and returned her hands to their previous position. She began slowly grinding against Meredith's leg as she worked her fingers in and out of the younger woman's slick folds. She began picking up speed as they both neared their peak.

Addison's body went over the edge, not long after Meredith's. She collapsed beside Meredith and slung an arm over her as they both attempted to catch their breath. After a while, Addison pulled the blanket over both of their bodies and laid her head on Meredith's shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Addison asked.

"Yes... Are you?" Meredith nuzzled against Addison.

"Yes. That was amazing." Meredith smiled and pulled Addison closer to her.

"I love you Meredith." Addison said just before falling asleep.

Meredith kissed the top of Addison's head, "I love you too, Addie." They both fell asleep quickly in each other's arms.

* * *

_A/N: Ok, there's my longest chapter ever…whew! I had to throw in some Mer/Addie sex for the fun of it. The next chapter will most likely be a fluffy morning after or something along the happiness and cute lines. Please review, it makes me happy. Thanks!_


	5. Grilled Cheese Breakfast

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. Also, I apologize for the delay…I really have no excuse other than a lack of motivation to type even though I have had this chapter replaying in my head since I finished the last chapter. I will try and do better and that is all I can say.

Disclaimer: I don't own, I just like to play out what I would have liked to happen.

* * *

Addison awoke not only to an empty bed, but a horrible smell coming from God knows where. She slowly began to get out of bed and she dug around through Meredith's drawers to find a pair of comfortable pants and a t-shirt. '_What in the world is that smell? It kind of smells like someone doesn't know how to cook._' Addison made her way down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Shit, shit, shit. Damn it, why do I suck so badly at making breakfast?" Meredith ran over to where her eggs were beginning to burn.

"I was wondering the same thing." Addison laughed as she made her way over to the slender blonde.

"Shut up. I was trying to be nice and make you breakfast. From what I hear it's what girlfriends do." Meredith smirked before she kissed Addison.

"So killing me is considered nice? I have to be at the hospital in an hour." Addison threw the inedible eggs in the trash.

"So do I…Ugh, why are you picking on me? I thought this is what people did for the people they loved…you know make them breakfast." Meredith pointed the spatula at Addison as if it would wipe the smirk off Addison's face.

"Hmm, I was thinking they did things like this." Addison pushed Meredith onto the kitchen table and began ferociously kissing her. Meredith moaned into the kiss as Addison's thigh pushed against her center. She slowly began to snake her hand down under Meredith's pants.

"What is that smell? Oh God! I'm so sorry, I'm so…umm, I'll just go back upstairs. I didn't see anyth--." George stammered, but cut off by Meredith as she gathered herself from her previous state.

"Oh my God, umm…It's fine George. We were just making some breakfast." Meredith moved off of the table.

"Umm, well it looked like you were making something, but not breakfast. Besides, you don't know how to cook Meredith." George slowly regained his confidence around the women.

"I discovered that Meredith most definitely lacks cooking skills, and as much as I would love to give her a cooking lesson, I think we need to go get ready to head to the hospital." Addison slowly made her way up the stairs to get ready.

"Okay." Meredith followed the red head, but was stopped by George.

"You slept with her didn't you? You two kept me up all night, and when I came in from the hospital all I saw was clothes from two people all over the place." George stated.

"Yes I did sleep with her, but I love her and she loves me." Meredith began up the stairs to her room. When she entered she saw Addison gathering her things. "What are you doing?"

"I need to run to my hotel and pick up some clothes to wear." Addison looked at Meredith.

"You could just borrow a pair of my jeans and a t-shirt to go to the hospital in and wear those sexy salmon scrubs all day." Meredith made her way over to Addison and placed a chaste kiss on her lips and moved down to her neck. Addison moaned when she hit her pulse point.

"Okay that will work, because I don't think we will really have time to run by there anyway." Addison dropped her stuff and began pushing Meredith towards the bathroom. "We need to take a shower though, and it will be much faster if we do it together." Addison kissed Meredith on the lips before closing the bathroom door behind them. She began to undress Meredith as the slender blonde turned on the water.

"I like the way you think." Meredith undid the drawstring on the pants that Addison was wearing and allowed them to fall onto the floor. She giggled when she realized that Addison had not bothered to put any underwear on underneath them. They continued getting each other undressed until they were both naked, and then they made their way into the shower. Meredith pushed Addison against the cold tiles of the wall of the shower causing the red head to gasp. The younger woman took this opportunity to capture her lover's lips in a passionate kiss as she allowed her hands to roam all over Addison's body before settling on kneading her breasts.

"Oh God Meredith." Addison felt her knees getting weaker by the second, but Meredith somehow sensed this so she placed her knee between Addison's legs to support her. The red head began to grind against the younger woman's thigh. "Unhh, Mer."

Meredith stilled Addison's rocking hips and Addison opened her eyes in frustration. "Addie, we will never get to work if we keep this up. As much as I would love to give you exactly what you want and to hear you scream my name, I think Bailey will be pissed if we are late and I don't think we want that now do we?" Meredith smirked as she knew Addison was frustrated.

"Ugh, then why do you have to tease me if you aren't going to follow through?" Addison put her head on Meredith's shoulder to hide her frustration.

Meredith put her finger under her lover's chin and made her look her in the eye. _'God she's gorgeous when the water is running all over her face and she has that flushed frustrated look on her face.' _"I never said I wasn't going to follow through, I was just trying to tell you that we will need to hurry up." Meredith grinned before laying Addison down in the bathtub to finish what she started. She quickly plunged two fingers inside her lover and was rewarded with a few expletives. Meredith started off slow but quickened her pace as she knew Addison was close. She wiggled her way down to Addison's center and added her tongue to flick her clitoris.

"Oh my God Meredith!" Addison began shaking as her orgasm passed through her body. She quickly pulled Meredith up to her as she wanted to taste herself on her lover's lips. "I love you Mer." The red head put her forehead against Meredith's and they both stood up in the shower.

"I love you too Addie." Meredith placed a chaste kiss upon her lover's lips enjoying the taste that was Addison. They finished up their shower and toweled each other off. Meredith led them to the bedroom and realized they still had thirty minutes before they even had to leave to be at the hospital. "Okay, let's find you something to wear." The slender blonde opened up her closet.

"I want to wear something that you wear to the hospital a lot. Just so everyone does a double take when they see what I'm wearing." Addison smiled as she snaked her arms around Meredith's waist.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard since everyone already does a double take when you walk into any room." Meredith snuggled into Addison's embrace. "How about this?" Meredith pulled away from Addison and grabbed a lavender sweater and a pair of jeans. "This is my favorite sweater and jeans." She handed Addison the clothes.

"Okay, but can I wear your Converse too? Everyone knows that I don't own any and you always look so cute in them." Addison began pulling on the jeans and sweater.

"Yeah if they fit, I do have tiny feet you know." Meredith laid them next to Addison's feet. Meredith dug around through her closet and began getting dressed.

Addison pulled on the shoes. '_God she does have tiny feet._' "Okay what do you think? Everything fits pretty good." She lied because the shoes didn't fit. "I think all I need to do now is put some makeup on, do something with my hair, and brush my teeth and I'll be good to go." Addison began slowly walking to the bathroom because the shoes, hello! at least a size too small, but they were Meredith's and Addison was willing to wear shoes that didn't fit her just for the fact that they were Meredith's favorite.

"I really like that outfit on you. Maybe I should pick out my clothes for you everyday. Umm…I think my makeup is in the top right hand drawer in the bathroom if you want to use it. There's an extra toothbrush in there too, and my blow dryer should be laying around in there somewhere." Meredith tied her shoes as she heard Addison fire up the blow dryer to dry her hair.

Ten minutes later Addison emerged from the bathroom fully ready to go to work. Okay I'm ready so you can have the bathroom now." The red head placed a quick kiss on Meredith's lips before heading down to the kitchen. Once she stepped in the kitchen she saw George sitting at the table with two boxes of cereal in front of him, but he was not eating. "Hmm, Cap'n Crunch or Fruity Pebbles huh? That's a tough decision there O'Malley." Addison smirked as she made her way towards the refrigerator.

"I know. I'm hungry, but I don't know which one I want to eat." George grabbed both boxes and looked at them closer as if one would start screaming "Eat Me!" to help him choose.

"Well do you think you could tell me what Meredith likes to eat for breakfast?" Addison continued scouring the refrigerator.

"Umm, well she usually just eats leftover grilled cheese sandwiches and drinks coffee if she has time." George put away the box of Cap'n Crunch as he decided he wanted to eat Fruity Pebbles.

"Well that's interesting. I can't say I've ever had a grilled cheese sandwich for breakfast. It does sound good though." The red head began pulling out the ingredients for the grilled cheese sandwiches.

George poured him a bowl of cereal as Addison began making the sandwiches and coffee. Then he went to the refrigerator to get the milk when he noticed there was no milk. "Aw man! That's exactly my life, I spend ten minutes trying to decide what kind of cereal to eat only to pour me a bowl and there's no milk. Geez!" He slammed the refrigerator closed and made his way towards the stairs.

"George, I can make you a grilled cheese if you want one." Addison mentioned before George got to the stairs.

"Really? That sounds pretty good. I'll go tell Meredith to hurry up so she can eat too." George ran up the stairs.

A few minutes later Meredith and George both came into the kitchen. "Mmm, Addison something smells good." Meredith took a seat at the table where a grilled cheese and coffee were already waiting for her.

"Well George told me that you usually had leftover grilled cheese sandwiches and coffee for breakfast, so I thought I would make you a fresh one." Addison sat down next to Meredith across from George. "There wasn't any milk for George to have any cereal so I went ahead and made him one too." Addison smiled towards George as he ate his sandwich.

"Aww, how sweet of you, making breakfast for my friend. You know Izzie would kill us if she knew what we were eating for breakfast. Luckily she was on call and is still at the hospital." Meredith finished her sandwich.

"She really would kill us. She would shove muffins down our throats saying they are healthier than this sandwich. Basically she would kill us with her muffins." George swallowed the last bit of his sandwich.

"Well now that we are all done eating, maybe we should head to the hospital since we should have left five minutes ago." Addison suggested calmly.

The three of them got up from the table and poured them another cup of coffee to take with them to the hospital.

* * *

A/N: Okay not the best chapter, but Ifigured it's better than nothing. I thought it was cute how Meredith attempted to surprise Addie by making breakfast, then Addison made grilled cheese sandwiches for breakfast. I'll try and update a little quicker, I apologize once again for the delay. I do know would make me update faster…reviews, so push the little button in the corner please. Oh yeah, I couldn't help but reference to Addie's salmon scrubs…haha.


	6. Killing George O'Malley

_A/N: Wow another update…I'm actually feeling motivated to write this now , so I'll try and get as many chapters typed during this period of time since I'm not sure how long this motivation and enthusiasm will last. Anyway here you go. This one isn't as cute as the other ones, but I think it is definitely interesting. Hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own. I just like to have fun with them._

* * *

Meredith and Addison walked into the hospital holding hands. "Addie baby, are you sure those shoes fit you? You are walking like they are two sizes too small."

"They are fine really, it's just difficult trying to get used to walking in anything but three inch heels." Addison lied.

"Whatever you say. I've got to go before Bailey realizes I'm late. She'll put me on scut for a month." Meredith moved in for a kiss, but was cut off by an unfriendly voice.

"Too late Grey. Go get changed, you're on scut today." Bailey made her way towards Addison.

"Addie, I'm glad you're happy and everything, but when your extracurricular activities with MY intern start causing me problems, then WE have problems." Bailey pointed a finger at Addison to prove her point.

"Yes Miranda, I apologize." Addison began to walk off.

"Addison, the chief was looking for you earlier." Bailey mentioned before going to find her interns.

Addison walked to the Chief's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in. Hello Addison, I've needed to talk to you." The Chief motioned for her to sit down.

"Good morning Richard. What did you need to speak with me about?" Addison had no idea what he could possibly need to talk about.

"Well Addie, there have been rumors around the hospital saying that you and Meredith Grey are in a relationship." Chief Webber stated bluntly.

"Yes Richard we are. I've been meaning to come and talk to you about it, but haven't had the chance." The red head stated calmly.

"Well have you ever met her mother Ellis Grey?" Richard eyed the attending.

"No, we've only been together a little over a day so I haven't had the pleasure of meeting her mother yet. Meredith and I haven't really discussed her mother either." Addison slowly began growing uncomfortable.

"Well you are going to meet her today and I don't think it's going to be a pleasure. She has Alzheimer's and has never treated Meredith like she should be treated. She has been admitted to the hospital for some cysts on her ovaries. There's one problem, she is completely lucid today for whatever reason." Richard handed Addison the chart.

"So I'm her doctor? Should I be worried? Should I tell Meredith?" Addison began flipping through the chart.

"Her family has a history of ovarian cancer so there is a good chance that she may have it. If she does have cancer I want the best surgeon to operate on her, so yes Addie, you are her doctor. I'll let you decide if you want to tell Meredith or not." The Chief led Addison to the door.

* * *

"You wouldn't happen to know a Meredith Grey would you?" The older woman asked.

"Yes I do. Actually I am her room mate. My name is George, George O'Malley." George took the woman's hand and shook it.

"Ha, is that what they call boyfriends now…room mates?" Ellis chuckled.

"Oh I'm not her boyfriend. She's dating a woman named Addison Montgomery, um Ms.--" George flipped through the chart to find his patient's name. "Uh, Ms. Grey." George stammered as he knew he had probably screwed up by telling Meredith's mother that she was dating a woman.

"She's what?!" Ellis nearly flew out of her bed.

"And I'll be leaving now. I'll be back to check on you if Meredith or Dr. Montgomery doesn't kill me first." The young man sprinted out of the room and ran straight into Meredith.

"Ow George, watch where you are going." Meredith picked up the chart George had dropped. "My mother is here?" Meredith looked at George.

"Yes she is. She's also completely lucid, but she's not very happy at the moment I've got to go run some labs." George ran off before Meredith could respond.

'_He obviously doesn't know that my mother never is happy. I guess I should go make an appearance' _Meredith thought to herself before she walked into her mother's room.

"Meredith." Ellis' face was bright red from the anger flowing through her.

"Oh hi mom." Meredith could tell something was making her mom a little more frustrated than usual and it was making her uncomfortable.

"Don't 'hi mom' me. What in the hell do you think you are doing?" Ellis crossed her arms.

"I'm coming to say hi to you since you are lucid. I figured you were asking for me anyway. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh yeah there is something wrong. Your room mate George just informed me of your relationship with a woman, an Addison Montgomery." Ellis sat up a little straighter.

"Yes, I am with a woman. Addison's the greatest thing that has happened to me and I love her. If you can't deal with it, then that's just too bad. I've lived most of my life without you around, but I don't think I can continue my life without her." Meredith leaned against the wall opposite from her mother preparing for the verbal lashing her mother was going to give her.

"That's not funny Meredith. I just became lucid after five years and wake up to find out my daughter is a lesbian. I thought you were better than that Meredith. I raised you to be extraordinary and here you are with a woman. Get out!" Ellis pointed towards the door.

"It's no joke mom. I've never been with a woman before her and I _am_ pretty extraordinary, just ask anyone around this hospital. Don't expect me to come by and see you again!" Meredith slammed the door on her way out.

Meredith did not realize that he had been crying as she was running down the halls until Dr. Bailey stopped her. "Grey stop run—are you crying? Can you tell me why you have time for crying when you need to be working on Stevens' charts that you promised?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Bailey I'll get to working on those right away." Meredith ducked her hand and began to walk away, but was caught by Dr. Bailey's hand.

"I'm sorry that wasn't how I meant for that to come out. What I meant was, are you okay?" Bailey put on a little softer face as she knew Meredith was not okay. She didn't like to show it, but she did in fact have a soft spot for her interns.

"I'm fine." Meredith looked at Dr. Bailey to see if she would believe her, but she immediately got the look that said 'I don't believe you, so you better tell me the truth now.' "Okay, I'm not fine. My mother has Alzheimer's and she has been admitted. I just went and talked to her because she is lucid for the first time in five years. We ended up getting into a fight about how I was dating a woman because apparently George can't keep his mouth shut." Meredith had broken down into open sobs.

"Now stop with the crying Grey, I don't know what to do with it. It sounds like you have some problems, so my suggestion to you is make yourself busy away from all of this. Go do charts, labs, scut, and if anyone needs an intern then you can go. Just stay away from your mother, okay?" Bailey patted Meredith on the arm to try and get her to calm down.

"Okay Dr. Bailey. Do you know where Addison is? I need to warn her to avoid my mother if she can." Meredith wiped her eyes dry.

"I think I last saw her leaving from the Chief's office. That was about ten or fifteen minutes ago." Bailey looked at her watch for confirmation of that time frame.

"Thank you Dr. Bailey. I'll go finish those charts." Meredith took out her cell phone to text Addison as she walked towards an on call room so she could gather herself.

_**My mom knows about us. She's not happy, avoid her! Meet me in OC rm. 303.**_

_**-Love u, Mer!**_

Meredith pushed the send button. About a minute later she received a reply.

_**I know. I'm her dr. I'll b there in a min.**_

_**-Muah, Addie!**_

A couple of minutes later Addison walked into the on call room and found Meredith sitting on the edge of the bed with her face in her hands. "Babe, are you okay?"

The reassuring sound of Addison's voice was all it took for Meredith to really break down into sobs. "No I'm not okay. She hates me. My mom hates me, for us. She basically said that I'm a disappointment to her. Did I mention she has Alzheimer's and is lucid for the first time in five years?" Addison wrapped her arms around her lover in an attempt to comfort her.

"Mer, are you going to listen to someone who has been in La-la Land for the last five years. I know she's your mother, but I think there is a reason you and I haven't talked much about her in the time we have known each other." Addison began stroking Meredith's hair.

"I guess you're right. She doesn't understand that we are in love. It's a good thing that her being lucid will only last for so long, and then she gets her all-expense paid trip back to La-la Land where she won't remember any of this." Meredith cracked a smile as she slowly calmed down.

"That's my girl. I do hate to inform you though, that she and I will meet because I am her doctor." Addison pressed a kiss to Meredith's forehead.

"In that case, we need to talk to George and find out how much he told my mother. If he told her our name then she's probably not going to let you operate if she ends up needing an operation." Meredith pulled out her phone to call George.

"George is the one who told her! That's what I get for trying to be nice to your friends. I'm going to kill O'Malley!" Addison stood up to make her way to the door.

"Addie, I won't let you kill him…" Meredith started.

"And why not Mer?" Addison was confused why Meredith was sticking up for George.

"Would you let me finish? I was saying I won't let you kill him without me helping you." Meredith laughed for the first time since that morning.

"Oh ok. Well call him and figure out where he is so we can interrogate him before killing him." Addison joked.

"Okay. You know what would be fun while we interrogate him?" Meredith asked. There was a pause as if Addison was reading Meredith's mind. Then they both answered together. "Tie him down in the stirrups while we question him." They both laughed until George answered his phone.

* * *

_A/N: This is kind of from when Ellis gets admitted to the hospital and Meredith tells her about Derek and there is all that drama there. Since my story involves no Mer/Der, I thought I would put my own spin on a conflict Meredith and Addie's relationship might encounter. I plan on writing the next chapter tonight sometime, so hopefully it will be up sometime tomorrow. Review please._


	7. Standing Up

A/N: I apologize for the delay, but there have been some wicked storms pass through here that have generated some crazy lightning that I am not willing to subject my laptop to. I just personally want to give a shout out to shezRECkLESSx, she has reviewed every chapter so far and has put ideas into my head like when to incorporate some Mer/Addie loving and the latest idea, an obstacle in front of Meredith and Addison…Ellis. To halliwell-luver, beautifulbearljb and McMackenzie thank you for the multiple reviews they keep me going. To everyone else who was not mentioned, thank you. If I personally thanked each one of you, then this would be an even longer A/N. Thanks again, now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own, I just enjoy making the characters do what I want them to instead of what Shonda wants them to.

* * *

Meredith called George's phone and it went to voicemail so she hung up. "He's not answering Addie."

"Well he obviously knows that we are planning on killing him." Addison and Meredith walked out of the on call room.

"I think I might know where he might be. It's where we always go when we have a crappy day or need a little cheering up." Meredith grabbed Addison's arm and pulled her towards an elevator.

When they arrived to the correct floor Addison had a confused look upon her face. "Why are we on the same floor as the nursery?"

"We have a weakness for newborns when we need cheering up. This is how Izzie and George were allowed to move in." Meredith pulled Addison off the elevator, but stopped suddenly when she eyed her prey. "There he is. We need to hide and watch him for a little while." She ducked behind an empty baby bassinet.

"What are we Mer, freaking predators getting ready to pounce on a gazelle or something?" Addison laughed.

"Shh, we can't let him hear us. I think he is talking to himself again." Meredith leaned forward trying to hear what George was saying.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. Meredith I'm sorry that I told your homophobic mother that you are with a woman. I found out that she didn't know when she nearly had a heart attack. It's definitely a good thing that we have really good doctors around to help her. No, she won't go for the sarcasm. Hmm…Dr. Montgomery, I apologize for this misunderstanding, I did not know that my patient was Meredith's mother until I made her mad. That actually might work, yeah!" As George thought of every possible scenario in his head while pacing around glancing at the newborns for inspiration, he did not realize Meredith and Addison had made their way over and were now standing behind him.

"Hello George." The women said in unison.

George slowly turned around and winced as he saw them. "Please don't hurt me." He held his hands up to shield himself.

"Come with us." Addison grabbed George by his arm and pulled him into a nearby exam room.

"Yes ma'am." George whimpered.

"George, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." Meredith looked at him.

"Because I'm your friend?" George had a hopeful puppy dog look on his face in hopes that it work get rid of Meredith's anger.

"Wrong answer O'Malley." The red head chimed in.

"It is?" Addison slapped George across the back of the head. "Ow, okay, okay. I'm sorry Meredith it was a misunderstanding. I did not know it was your mother, but even if I had known it was your mother I wouldn't have known that she didn't know your dated women." George rubbed his head where he had been slapped.

"We have watched my mother's surgery tapes so many times George, how could you NOT know that that woman is my mother?" Meredith slapped George in the back of the head.

"Ow, can we do away with the violence. Geez, a few more hits and I may need a consult with Dr. Shepherd." George rubbed his head again. "You take it for granted that I can recognize you mother without a scrub cap and mask on. I didn't see her everyday in person."

"Well neither did I, George. I guess we have that in common." Meredith's eyes held a certain sadness as she knew she would have to explain to her friend later.

"I'm sorry Meredith." George reached for her hand.

"So what you are telling us, O'Malley, is that you go around telling patients the details of the private lives' of your friends without actually knowing the patient?" Addison's face told George that she wasn't very happy with him. Not only for revealing their relationship to Meredith's mother, but for causing Meredith even more problems with her mother.

"I'm sorry; she started asking if I knew Meredith and I told her that I was her room mate. Then her mom asked if that was what they were calling boyfriends these days. I explained that I wasn't Meredith's boyfriend, that she was dating you." George cowered as he expected to be hit again.

"Well, I guess it really was a misunderstanding then? Did you happen to mention my name to her mother? I need to know for my safety." Addison quipped.

"Um, I'm sorry Dr. Montgomery. I did." George winced as he prepared for a verbal lashing from the attending.

"It's okay. I just needed to know." Addison patted George's head because she knew he was expecting her to hit him again.

"I'm sorry George; it wasn't your fault that she started asking you questions. You didn't know any better. I forgive you." Meredith squeezed George's hand.

Addison's pager shrilled, "Well I guess it's time to meet the mother." The red head looked at her lover.

"Good luck." Meredith placed a quick peck on Addison's cheek as she walked out of the exam room.

"You know George, Addison and I were thinking about tying you down to the exam table and have your feet in the stirrups just to kind of freak you out." Meredith giggled as she patted her hand on the stirrups.

"Uh, I'm glad you didn't. I was scared enough as it was." George and Meredith made their way back to the surgical floor.

* * *

Addison strolled into Ellis Grey's room to introduce herself and explain the procedures that would take place if the labs told them that Ellis had cancer. "Hello, Mrs. Grey. How are you doing today?"

"It's Dr. Grey, and I'm fine." Ellis apparently had no idea that her doctor was dating her daughter.

Addison decided she would dance around introducing herself and get straight to the point. "Dr. Grey, due to your family history we have reason to believe that you could possibly have ovarian cancer. The labs are still being processed, but if they do turn out to be positive we will need to operate today or tomorrow. I will be performing a" Addison was cut off.

"I'm sorry you did not introduce yourself. I am not about to let you operate on me without knowing you name." Ellis folded her arms across her chest.

"You wouldn't let me operate either way once you find out my name." Addison mumbled under her breath. "I apologize, my name is Dr. Addison Montgomery. I am the Head of Neonatal as well as a board certified OB/GYN."

Ellis' face grew red in record time once Addison had introduced herself. "You are dating my daughter. You turned my daughter. You are not operating on me. GET. OUT. NOW!" Meredith's mother pointed towards the door and Addison turned to leave, but she suddenly saw Meredith jump into the room. She had obviously been watching the encounter just in case she needed to step in, and boy did she ever need to step in.

"God damn it mom! You act like you are so perfect, like you never did a damn thing wrong in your life. You know you are so fucking hypocritical, I mean for God's sake you had an affair with a married man! This is nothing compared to that because I love Addison! I LOVE HER! I can't make you change your views about this relationship, but I can sure as hell make you change your views as a mother…because as of right now you aren't mine. I don't want to see you again, and I'm signing all of the legal power back to the nursing home." Meredith grabbed Addison's hand and pulled them both out of the room. Meredith was bawling at this point so Addison took her to an on call room to try and calm her down.

"Babe, look at me. Breathe." Addison rubbed her hand up and down her girlfriend's back.

"I stood up to her. I finally stood up to her." Meredith repeated to herself a few times before it registered fully in her mind what had just happened. She looked up at Addison with a smile of relief and freedom. "I stood up to her." She hugged Addison.

"You did Mer, you stood up to her." Addison pulled away from Meredith and wiped the blonde's tears away.

Meredith stood up and pulled Addison with her. "I'm free; I don't have to deal with my mother anymore."

"Unfortunately, I do." Addison frowned as she thought about it.

"You don't have to. We can explain to the Chief that you don't feel comfortable operating on her and he can have Bailey do it. She's done that procedure before." Meredith placed a kiss on the red head's lips.

"Okay, but we need to tell Richard now." Addison placed a kiss on the tip of Meredith's nose.

"_You_ need to tell him now. _I_ have charts and rectal exams that I have to do for Izzie for being on call for me. Sorry." Meredith initiated a passionate kiss that soon turned into more as Addison moaned into her mouth. They only broke apart when Meredith's pager went off. "It's Izzie. I got to go. I love you." Meredith stole another kiss before turning to leave.

Addison grabbed Meredith's arm and yanked her back and kissed her again softly. "I love you too. Now go because you need to get off at a decent time tonight." Addison slapped Meredith's butt encouraging her to hurry up. "Bye."

* * *

A/N: Okay, not a very long chapter, but hopefully I will get chapter eight done soon (if there's no lightning) and that will make up for it. I am beginning to run out of ideas, so please review to replenish me with plot bunnies. Thank you! Oh, btw, where do I make a request for a fic? There's a song that I think is perfect for a fic. It's called Almost Lover by: A Fine Frenzy. I would write it, but I think there are better writers out there who could do a much better job than me. I personally think it might be Callica angst or something; once someone hears it they might think another pairing, I just love the song. Sorry I'm rambling; I just didn't know where to post a request.


	8. Taste

A/N: I just want to say I'm sorry for the delay. I just started work in these last couple of weeks, so that is why this delay has been as long as it has and I apologize. During this delay, I took a look at what I had written so far tried to decide where I wanted this to go exactly. I hope you like it, but if not just let me know what you think needs to be done. Oh yeah, I typed most of this up on my phone so I apologize for any mistakes. Thanks, R&R. Song is by The Josh Abbott Band and is called Taste, which I own nothing.

* * *

Meredith walked into Addison's office and plopped down on the couch. She fell asleep for about twenty minutes before she felt somebody kneel in front of her face.

"Hey you." Addison placed a kiss on Meredith's lips

"Hey yourself." Meredith returned the kiss.

"You want to go grab something to eat from the cafeteria?" Addison pulled Meredith up to a sitting position.

"Ugh, not really. I don't think I can eat after doing twelve rectal exams. I'll watch you eat though." Meredith pulled her lover up and led her out the door.

The couple made their way to the cafeteria and Addison stopped to get a bottle of water and a sandwich. "You aren't on call tonight are you Mer?" Addison twisted the lid off of her bottle.

"No I'm not. I think I probably will be in the next few days though." The young intern brushed a strand of hair from Addison's face before the red head took a bite of her sandwich.

"Good because I should get off around eight if all goes accordingly." Addison continued eating her sandwich.

"Okay, do you want to come over to the house again tonight? George and Izzie are supposed to be on call." Meredith looked at Addison.

"Yeah that sounds good. Babe, you need to eat something. You haven't had anything since breakfast." Addison pushed the other half of her sandwich towards her lover.

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee it will stay down. I just really don't have an appetite after all of those exams. Oh I forgot to ask, did you talk to the Chief about my mother's procedure? I did manage to talk to George since he is the intern on the case and he said the labs came back positive for ovarian cancer." Meredith took a bite of the sandwich and immediately put it back down.

"Yes I did talk to Richard. He understands the situation pretty well, so he had no problem in passing off the surgery to Miranda. She was willing to do it." Meredith grabbed the red head's bottled water as she answered her question.

"That's good. I just didn't want you having to deal with that witch anymore. I'm going to go to the nursing home in about an hour to sign off my power since I'm fixing to be off." Meredith checked the time on her phone.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Addison finished the rest of her sandwich.

"No, it shouldn't take very long. I just have to sign a few papers releasing my power." Meredith stood up to leave. "I'll see you later tonight okay?" She kissed her forehead.

"Okay. Love you." Addison grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Love you too." Meredith turned and walked away.

After going to the nursing home she went home and began to clean the house. She wanted it to look a little neater since Addison was coming back over and she had time to kill since it was only six o clock. Once she finished cleaning she looked at the clock to see what time it was.

"Eight o clock now, Addie should be home any minute." Meredith grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses and took it into the living room and sat down on the couch to wait for her girlfriend. She turned on the television and watched for awhile until the show was over. "I wonder where Addison is. It is already nine o clock and she hasn't called." Meredith continued watching the television until she dozed off. She stayed asleep until she felt someone placing featherlight kisses all over her face.

"Wake up sleepyhead." Addison cooed.

"What time is it babe?" Meredith rubbed her eyes to try and wake up.

"It's midnight. I got called into a late surgery and didn't get a chance to call you to tell you." Addison stroked Meredith's face.

"I kind of figured that was what happened so I didn't worry too much." Meredith kissed Addison's nose before moving in to kiss her lips.

"So do you want to go to bed now? I'm not really tired yet." Addison smirked at her girlfriend as she slipped her hand under the elastic of Meredith's pants.

"Well I'm awake now. Let's go upstairs though." Meredith grabbed the red head's hand and led her to her room, quickly forgetting the wine she had planned on drinking with Addie.

As soon as they got to Meredith's room, they quickly began kissing allowing their tongues to duel with each other and explore.

_Well its late tonight, and I see the look in your eyes.  
They light you up like a burning fire full of desire.  
And I touch your face, and you move with grace.  
And our lips collide in a burning ride with a warm embrace._

Addison pushed Meredith down onto the bed as she pulled her top off as the task was reciprocated. Soon they were both naked in a tangled mess of limbs and hungry kisses. Meredith took the lead as she began to kiss Addison in all of the secret places that she had learned of in their short time together. She slipped her hand between them to find the damp red curls that were drenched in Addison's desire. Meredith slowly drew patterns over Addison's clit in hopes of hearing a few moans of her name before the screaming began.

"Oh God Mer. Baby I need you inside of me now." Addison's face was full of want and desire, but it was screwed up in frustration as Meredith was going out of her way to tease her. Meredith quickly plunged three fingers deep into her girlfriend. "Oh yes! Meredith faster." The blonde quickened her pace as well as slowly made her way between her lover's legs. She swiftly added her tongue to trace designs all over Addison's clitoris. Meredith knew Addison was on the brink of her euphoria as she began to feel her muscles clenching around her fingers. Addison pulled Meredith up to kiss her to try and muffle the screams that would soon follow. Meredith pulled away as Addison came just so she could hear her scream. "Merrrreeeeediiiiiiith! Oh God yes!" Addison panted as she slowly made her way down from her peak.

_I wanna taste your skin; I wanna be let in.  
I wanna hold you and feel you like you've never been.  
I wanna touch you there; I wanna kiss you here.  
And maybe by the sunrise we'll both come…to our senses._

Addison quickly regained her composure and put her knowledge of the female anatomy to good use. She slowly teased Meredith's breasts by taking a nipple into her mouth and alternating between sucking, licking, and biting. "Addie, I didn't tease you this long!" Meredith had a stern look on her face as she forced the red head to look at her.

"I didn't realize we were in a hurry." Addison smirked.

"We aren't, but I'm lying here totally ready for you, wanting you and needing you. Yet, you keep on teasing me." Meredith's eyes darkened as she said this.

"Fine you win." Addison slid down Meredith's body and began to lick her folds. Once she actually saw how much Meredith really was ready for her, and how bad she wanted her and needed her, she thrust three fingers deep into her lover. She mimicked Meredith's previous motions as she synchronized her tongue with her fingers. The intern's moans and ragged breathing told Addison that she was very close to coming. At this point the red head she would surprise her lover with something new so she pulled her mouth away from Meredith's clit and began to blow on it.

"Ohmygod! Uhhh….yes, ohgodyes! Addiebaby, I love you." Meredith opened her eyes and pulled Addison up to her so she could taste herself on Addison's lips.

_Well I close my eyes and I open my heart  
as the heat of the moment slowly tears our clothes apart.  
And we begin to move as I slowly surrender to  
the beauty and seduction that embodies you._

"I love you too babe." Addison dropped a kiss on top of Meredith's head as she pulled the blankets over them. They snuggled into each other's embrace and laid there for a moment before the silence was interrupted.

"Addison?" The blonde spoke.

"Yeah sweetie?" Addison took her hand and rubbed the pad of her thumb across it.

"Move out of the hotel and live with me. This could be your home. You stayed here last night, and you're staying tonight. Let's just make it permanent. You said it yourself that you hated the hotel because it was impersonal." Meredith played with Addison's fire red locks with her free hand as she waited for a response.

"Well, we haven't known each other for very long, but I am feeling such a connection with you that I find it impossible to say no." Addison turned to she was facing Meredith and placed a soft kiss upon her lips.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to find out that it is actually impossible for you to do something." Meredith laughed as she pressed her forehead to Addison's.

"Haha, very funny. Now let's go to sleep, it's late." Addison placed another quick kiss on Meredith's lips before closing her eyes to envision her future with Meredith.

"I love you Addie." Meredith wrapped her arms around her girlfriend to pull her a little closer.

"Love you too babe." Addison smiled and the two drifted off to sleep.

_I wanna taste your skin; I wanna be let in.  
I wanna hold you and feel you like you've never been.  
I wanna touch you there; I wanna kiss you here.  
And maybe by the sunrise we'll both come…to our senses._

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I'm not sure if this chapter has come out the way I want it to. Btw, the next chapter is going to be six months after Meredith asked Addison to move in because I am really struggling with this day-to-day thing. Also, just in case if I don't mention it in the next chapter…Ellis dies in surgery from complications. I was ready to get her out of the picture. The ensuing chapters will have quite a bit of angst so get ready. R&R!


	9. Reality Is Better Than Any Fairytale

A/N: I apologize for the delay, but I completely lost my muse with this story. I just recently regained my muse, but it decided it was time for this story to come to an end. Don't worry though; this is by far the longest chapter of the story at close to 7,000 words. Please R&R. FYI: This is 6 months after Addison moves in with Mer. Also there is a bit of a Mark/Addie & Callie/Addie friendship implied as well as a bit of something else in here, I can't say what because that would ruin part of the story so just read.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

* * *

Addison and Meredith lay in each other's arms after their third round of mind blowing sex on their rare day off. "These last six months have been pure bliss huh?" Addison traced lazy circles on Meredith's bare stomach.

"Yeah, they have. Even when we fight it's great because we always have make-up sex." The blonde giggled.

"God, you are insatiable!" Addison pulled the pillow from behind her and smacked her lover in the head.

"You know you love it." Meredith yanked the pillow from the red head's grasp and sat up to straddle her.

"A little cocky aren't we?" Addison smirked as she admired her girlfriend's toned body above her.

"You love that too." She stuck her tongue out.

Addison pulled the younger woman off of her body so she could lay by her side. Her face suddenly became serious. "Babe, have you ever thought about having kids?" The red head propped herself up on her elbow.

Meredith just stared at her with her mouth agape. She had always dreamed of having children, but she had no idea that Addison wanted them. It had never come up in any of their discussions, so Meredith was very surprised and speechless. "Um…" Meredith could not get the words out properly because she was sure she was dreaming. '_I thought Addie never wanted children.' _

"So I take it that's a no." Addison huffed as she got out of the bed and began to dress. She began throwing clothes and other things into a suitcase.

"Addie, no that's not what I was going to say," Meredith stood up and threw her clothes on.

Addison held her hand up to stop Meredith from getting any closer to her. "You wouldn't have hesitated so long if you weren't going to say no. Admit it, you were trying to let me down softly that you don't want kids." Addison zipped up her suitcase and began walking down the stairs with Meredith hot on her trail.

"Addison, you are overreacting, I jus--" Meredith was cut off by Addison screaming.

"Overreacting?! I'm overreacting? I'm sorry that I'm not sure how to react when my girlfriend of six months tells me she doesn't want children when I want them desperately." Addison threw her hands in the air as she dropped her bag by the door.

"Babe, will you just let me finish?" Meredith was bawling at this point as she knew her lover was going to leave.

"No Meredith, I will not let you finish! I'm leaving and you better not follow me if you know what's best for you." The red head's face was flushed with anger and wet from the tears that had began pouring nonstop since she began packing. She walked outside and put her bag into her car and peeled out of the drive way.

"Addison! Don't leave!" Meredith collapsed in the yard crying.

When she realized Addison wasn't coming back for a while, the blonde gathered herself and went into her house to call Cristina.

The phone began ringing and finally Cristina picked up. "Hello?"

"Cristina." Meredith could not get out any more comprehensible words other than her friend's name because she was crying so hard.

"Mer, calm down. You have to stop crying and breathe at least long enough to where I can understand what you are trying to tell me. What is wrong?" Cristina was worried about her friend because she sounded more distraught now than she had ever in the time they had been friends.

"She's gone! She left me…"Meredith cried into the phone.

Cristina began running through her house trying to find her shoes and keys. "Meredith don't go anywhere, I'll be over in a minute." Cristina reassured as she ran out of her apartment.

"Call Izzie too please." Meredith sniffled into the phone.

"Okay I will. I'll see you soon." Cristina hung up with Meredith and immediately began dialing Izzie's cell as she sped down the road.

"Hello?" Izzie sounded out of breath and there was a groan from a male.

"Ew, did I just interrupt Izzie and Alex time? I swear since you moved in together that's all you ever do." Cristina cringed as she turned down Meredith's street.

"Cristina! That's not all we do. What's up?" Izzie sat up in bed.

"It's Meredith. Addison left her. She just called me and needs us to come over. It's bad Iz." Cristina pulled into Meredith's drive way.

"Okay, I'm on my way. I'll see you in a bit." Izzie began to get dressed as soon as she hung up with Cristina.

"Alex I have to go over to Meredith's. She needs me because Addison left her." Izzie kissed Alex on the lips before turning to leave.

Alex pulled her back down on top of him. "Cristina's got it under control. Stay here with me." Alex placed a kiss on top of her nose.

"Seriously? Cristina has the emotional capacity of a rock. I need to be there for Meredith." Izzie peeled herself from Alex.

"Okay, tell her I said to hang in there." Alex kissed her forehead before letting her go.

Cristina walked into the living room to find Meredith sitting on the couch with her face in her hands. She also saw that there was about half of a bottle of Jose Cuervo left sitting on the table. '_Wow, she already downed that much in the time it took me to get here?' _"Mer, I'm here." The raven haired woman sat next to Meredith on the couch away from the blonde, but as soon as Meredith began her sobbing again she could not deny her friend the comfort she needed. She scooted closer to the blonde and wrapped her arm around her.

"She left me Cristina. She thought I didn't want kids because I hesitated when she asked. I didn't even think she wanted kids! We had never talked about it so I was surprised because I want kids." Meredith slightly slurred her words, but Cristina understood what she was trying to say.

"Shh, it's okay Mer. Let's get you in bed and we will sort this out once you wake up." Cristina pulled her friend up and led her to the bedroom and tucked her in.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Izzie burst through the door. "Where is she?"

"I just got her tucked into bed. She had a little more than half a bottle of tequila before I even got here, so she's a little drunk." Cristina plopped down onto the couch and Izzie followed suit.

"Did she say why Addison left?" Izzie got comfortable figuring that this was going to be a long story.

"Yeah, the way I understood it, Addison sprung the 'Have you ever thought about having kids?' question on her and Mer hesitated." The Asian woman ran a hand through her hair trying to process what was going on.

"Why would Meredith hesitate on a question like that? We all know how badly she wants kids." Izzie was thoroughly confused.

"Yeah, but she and Addison had never brought up the idea of having kids so Mer had no idea that Addison wanted them."

"Ok, so Addison basically overreacted when Meredith hesitated so she packed up and left?"

"Yeah…basically." Cristina's face held no emotion as she took a swig of tequila from the bottle.

**L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-**

Addison was almost to the California border when she decided she needed to call Naomi. "Hey Nae, what are you doing?" Addison tried to sound happy, but she couldn't.

"Addison, what's wrong and why are you calling me? I haven't heard from you in over a year." Naomi sounded a little worried as well as slightly angry.

"I know Nae. I should have kept in touch better, but things have been crazy. I have been dating this woman named Meredith for the last six months and I just left her. I'll explain more once I get there because I'm on my way to Los Angeles right now. I had to see you." Tears started to roll down from the red head's blue eyes.

"Oh Addie, I'm so sorry. Where are you right now?" Naomi tried to conceal her excitement that her best friend was on her way to see her since she knew it was for unhappy reasons.

"I just got into California. I still have about a ten hour drive."

"Okay girl, just be careful. Call me if you need to talk to stay awake or if you just want to talk. I have to go pick Maya up from school." Naomi picked up her purse and began to head towards her car.

"Okay, thanks Nae." Addison ended the call and refocused on driving.

**SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH**

Izzie woke up on the couch in Meredith's living room. She sat up and tried to work the crick out of her neck. '_Where is Cristina?'_ She wondered to herself as she got up to go to Meredith's bedroom to check on the young blonde. As she pushed the door open, she noticed that Cristina was lying in bed next to Meredith holding her like she had been comforting her before falling asleep. Izzie smiled to herself and stepped out of the room. She gathered her things and wrote out a quick note before leaving to take care of a few things.

When Cristina finally woke up she realized that she was alone in bed. She quickly began searching for her friend's presence in the room, but she heard the shower running so her worries disappeared. She made her way downstairs to see if Izzie was awake yet. When she got to the couch where Izzie had fallen asleep she noticed a note left on the table beside the couch.

_C--_

_Went to the hospital to ask the Chief where Addison went._

_--Iz_

Cristina ran back up the stairs and began to get ready for work because she and Meredith had about 30 minutes before they had to be in for rounds. "Hey Mer, are you sure you want to go to work today?" Cristina knew what Meredith was going to say, but thought she would ask anyway.

"Yeah, I need to go in today. I need to work to distract myself." Meredith grabbed her bag before her and Cristina left her room and exited the house.

**L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-**

Addison pulled up to the Oceanside Wellness building and started walking towards the door and stepped into the elevator. As she reached the correct floor she exited the elevator and instantly saw her friend standing at the front desk talking to some surfer guy.

"Naomi?" Addison tapped her friend on the shoulder.

"Addie! Oh my God I'm so glad you finally made it. Come to my office. Dell, cancel all of my appointments for today." Naomi called from over her shoulder.

As the two women entered Naomi's office, Addison sat into front of her friend's desk and Naomi took her seat behind the desk. "So how are you holding up Addie? I had no idea you were seeing someone."

Addison could not bring her eyes up to meet her friend's as she knew she already had tears tracking down her cheeks. "Nae, I left her because she didn't want kids. We had been together for six months and I asked her if she wanted kids and she just stared at me." Addison finally met Naomi's gaze and Naomi's heart broke as she saw mascara tracks down the red head's cheeks.

The dark woman stood up and made her way around the desk to wrap her arms around her now sobbing friend. "Oh Addie, I bet she was just surprised. It'll be okay." They stayed like that as Addison told Naomi what had happened in the last six months between her and Meredith. After the red head was done telling her and Meredith's story Naomi finally spoke. "Look Addison, I'm happy to see you and all, but I have to ask why you are really here? You could have just called me or I'm sure you have other friends in Seattle that you could have gone to."

Addison scoffed, "Callie wouldn't understand or know how to help, Mark either. You are my best friend, my best friend who happens to be a fertility specialist." Addison looked her friend in the eyes.

"You wanna have a baby? What about you and Meredith? She seems like she really cares about you and you seem like you love her too." Naomi knew she needed Addison to think this through before doing anything.

"I want to have a baby, with or without Meredith. I'm not getting any younger and I have always planned to have one. This is happening Nae." Addison squeezed her friend's hand to show her she was sure.

"Ok, we should check your FSH and your estrodial levels and we should probably do an antro-folical count." Naomi lifted herself out of her seat and made her way towards her office door to go get ready.

"Holy crap, I'm gonna have a baby." Addison said as Naomi walked out of the door. As the door shut she broke down because she knew she shouldn't be doing this without Meredith.

**SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH**

Meredith walked around like a zombie doing her rounds and tending to her patients until she was pulled into an on-call room.

"What the --?" Meredith yelled as the door was shut.

"What the hell did you do Grey?" Mark scowled.

"I didn't do anything, Mark." Meredith stood up and faced Mark.

"Well whatever you didn't do sent Addison running for the hills." The man opened up the door to the on call room and left Meredith there wondering what just happened.

**L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-**

"Nae, I'm gonna go to the beach to relax. I haven't gotten a chance to relax since I've been here." Addison poked her head into Naomi's office.

"Wait Addie, your test results came back."

"Oh good because I think I've decided on a donor." Addison stepped into the office and took a seat.

"Your FSH level is high." Naomi looked at her papers with the results.

"Well, they're high this month. We can do, uh, ovarian stimulation." Addison feared what was about to come next.

"And your antral follicle count is only two." Naomi did not want to meet her friend's eyes as she delivered the bad news, but she did anyway.

"That could be due to stress." Addison reasoned as tears prickled as the rims of her eyes.

"Addison, I'm sorry. I did all of the tests. There's no fertility potential here." Naomi walked over towards the red head to wrap her arms around her, but the red head pushed her away.

"Okay. Uh…this is good. This is, um…oh, this is just…perfect. I guess I'm not meant to have children huh? I mean my girlfriend doesn't want children and I have two eggs so I'm not meant to have kids." Addison backed her way towards the door.

"Addison…" Naomi tried again to wrap her arms around Addison.

Addison stuck her hands out to stop her friend. "No, it's okay. I'm fine. Thank you…for telling me. Thank you. I will see you at home." Addison walked out of the Oceanside Wellness building and went back to Naomi's.

**SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH-SGH**

Meredith had left numerous voicemails on Addison's phone, but she never got Addison to call her back. She began to the cafeteria to meet with her friends and figure out what they knew so far. Meredith was determined to get Addison back. She saw her friends gathered at a table eating lunch. "Hey guys, any news?"

The group of interns were surprised that Meredith was even speaking so they just looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Guys, why are you looking at me like that? Oh I get it, you expect me to be all mopey and no speaking to anyone huh? Well this is me being fully determined on getting my girlfriend back." Meredith spoke to her friends in a confident voice even though she could feel tears threatening to fall.

"Oh sorry Mer. Umm, I talked to the chief and all he told me was that she took a leave of absence, that she needed time to be happy and free." Izzie picked at a muffin in front of her.

"Happy and free? Where in the hell could she have gone to do that? I'm going to go talk to the chief myself. I'll talk to you guys later." Meredith stood up and left at a slight jog towards the chief's office.

She didn't bother stopping to talk to Patricia as she came to the chief's office. "Excuse me, Dr. Grey the chief is in a meeting." Patricia tried to stop her, but was unsuccessful.

Meredith barged into the chief's office to find him speaking to Mark. "Where is she, where's Addison? You know so don't tell me you don't." Meredith's tears finally spilled over the edge and ran down her cheeks.

"Meredith she would have told you if she wanted you to know." The chief stated calmly.

"I need to know where she is. Just tell me." Meredith's crying increased and Mark stood up to comfort her.

"I can't release that kind of information Meredith." The chief knew he was pushing Meredith's patience.

"Bullshit! Just tell me, I have to go get her!" She lunged towards Richard, but Mark stopped her.

"Okay Meredith. She went to Los Angeles, now go get her." Richard stood up to give Meredith a pat on the shoulder to let her know that he wasn't mad at her.

"Okay, I need to take a leave of absence. I'll call you as soon as I know how long it's going to be." Meredith made her way towards the door.

"Take all the time you need Meredith, just make sure you come back with Addie." The chief smiled at the young woman.

Meredith took off running towards the locker room to gather her things. As soon as she got her stuff she went to her car and took off towards her house to pack a bag. She drove from her house to the airport and somehow managed to get a ticket for a flight to L.A. right away. She called Cristina before she boarded the plane, but Cristina's phone went to voicemail. "Hey Cristina, I guess you are probably in surgery. I just wanted to let you know that I am sitting in the airport fixing to fly out to Los Angeles to go get Addison. Her friends from med school have a private practice in Santa Monica and her best friend is a fertility specialist. My best guess is that she went there. I probably won't have another chance to call you once I find her. I'll call you or find you once I get back to Seattle. Pass this information to Izzie and whoever asks where I went. Bye." As she hung up the announcement that her flight was boarding sounded. She took a seat next to a window and pulled her iPod out and turned it on to relax during the flight. She put the settings on shuffle and closed her eyes. She began listening to the lyrics of the song that flowed into her ears.

_I miss your smell and your style and your pure abiding way  
Miss your approach to life and your body in my bed  
Miss your take on anything and the music you would play  
Miss cracking up and wrestling and our debriefs at end of day_

_These are things that I miss  
These are not times for the weak of heart  
These are the days of raw despondence  
I never dreamed I would have to lay down my torch for you like this_

She slowly drifted off to sleep as the song continued and tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as the song hit a nerve.

**L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-L.A.- L.A.-**

Addison was in her car driving to Oceanside Wellness to hang out with Naomi at work when she flipped on the radio, which was playing the middle part of a song.

_I miss your neck and your gait and your sharing what you write  
Miss you walking through the front door documentaries in your hand  
Miss traveling our traveling and your fun and charming friends  
Miss our big sur getaways  
And to watch you love my dogs_

_These are things that I miss  
These are not times for the weak of heart  
These are the days of raw despondence  
I never dreamed I would have to lay down my torch for you like this_

_One step one prayer I soldier on, simulating moving on_

_I miss your warmth and the thought of us bringing up our kids  
And the part of you that walks with your stick-tied handkerchief_

_These are things that I miss  
These are not times for the weak of heart  
These are the days of raw despondence  
I never dreamed I would have to lay down my torch for you like this_

At the end of the song Addison pulled into the parking lot of the practice and realized she had mascara tracks down her face. "Damn emotional song!" Addison tidied up her makeup before going into the building and into Naomi's office.

Meredith's plane landed in L.A. and she called Naomi beforehand to tell her she was coming, so Naomi volunteered to pick up this mystery girl that she had never met just for the fact that she could tell that Addison was still in love with her. Meredith looked around to see if she could find Naomi even though she had no idea what this woman looked like. Suddenly she saw a woman holding up a sign that said 'Meredith'.

Addison walked into Naomi's office only to find that it was empty so she walked to the front desk. "Dell, where is Naomi?"

"Uh, she went to the airport. She said she would be back shortly." Dell continued filing away things as Addison turned away and walked back into her friend's office.

She took out her cell phone and saw that she had 72 missed calls, one for every hour she had been gone so far. After she had scrolled through all of the calls to see that they were all from Meredith, she checked her voicemail. The first message played.

"_Addie baby, I am so sorry. You misunderstood my silence. You thought that it meant I didn't want kids. That is the complete opposite. I want nothing more than to have kids with you; it's just that we never talked about having children so I thought you didn't want them. I was perfectly content with not having kids if that was what you wanted, then you asked that question and I was just caught so off guard that I was literally speechless. Baby, please come back home so I can make things right. This was all just a misunderstanding and I hope you can forgive me for not fighting harder for you to stay. I love you forever and always."_

Addison broke down into open sobs and didn't bother with listening to any of the other voicemail messages because she knew she had made a mistake. She needed to get back to Seattle. As she stood up to leave, she saw Naomi walk into the building. She wasn't alone though. She ran out into the lobby. "Meredith!" She ran up to the blonde and enveloped her in a huge hug. "Merbear I am so sorry, I just listened to your voicemail. I am such an ass. Is there any way you can forgive me?" Addison pulled away and looked her lover in the eyes.

"Addie, I was never mad. I was just scared…I thought I had lost you." Meredith proved her love for the red head by initiating an earth shattering kiss in which she poured every emotion she was feeling.

"Why don't you two go to my office, the boys are enjoying this a little too much." Naomi laughed as the two women looked around to see Sam, Pete, Cooper, and Dell staring with their mouths wide open.

The two women took a seat in the empty office and just held each other for a while. Addison was the first to speak. "Baby, I am so sorry for misunderstanding your silence. I thought you didn't want kids." Addison stroked Meredith's soft blonde hair.

"I was just shocked when you brought it up because we had never spoken about children, so I automatically thought you didn't want them. I should have fought harder for you." Meredith turned to look into Addison's eyes.

"Mer I never gave you a chance to fight for me. I overreacted just like you said, so I came here to L.A. in hopes of having a baby on my own." Addison's tears began falling again.

"Addie, what's wrong?" Meredith turned to where she could get a better look at Addison.

"Not only did I think about having a kid without you, I found out I only have two eggs." The dams broke in Addison's eyes as the heavy sobs wracked her slim body.

"Oh baby, it's okay. We will figure something out. I promise. Let's just go somewhere and rest, I'm exhausted and I'm pretty sure you are too." Meredith wrapped her arms around her lover and helped her to her feet. They left the building and checked into a hotel after picking up Addison's things from Naomi's house. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Meredith was the first to wake and she did not want to wake Addison just yet, so she pulled out her laptop and began doing some research. After finding what she needed she walked over to the bed and lay next to the red head. She slowly began kissing her way from her shoulder down to her fingertips, and then she placed feather light kisses all over Addison's face until her lover's eyes fluttered open. "Good morning." She finished her kissing expedition with a heated kiss on the lips.

"I don't want to wake up any other way for the rest of my life." Addison smiled. The two women laid like that for a few minutes before Meredith spoke.

"I want to carry your child." Meredith smiled.

Addison propped herself up on her elbow. "What do you mean baby?"

"I'm saying I want Naomi to take those two eggs you have left and fertilize them, then implant them into my uterus. I literally want to carry your child." Meredith kissed Addison's lips in a quick, but loving, way.

"Are you sure?" Addison could not keep the happiness off her face.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Meredith placed a quick kiss on the tip of Addison's nose before getting up to dress.

"Are we going now?" Addison sat up in bed.

"Only if you want to. I called already and Naomi is free today long enough to do the procedure." Meredith pulled Addison up off the bed.

"Yes, let's make a baby." Addison ran her tongue across Meredith's lower lip before gaining access to her mouth to let their tongue's dance. The older woman pushed the blonde down onto the bed. She slowly began to take off the clothes that Meredith had just put on. The younger woman tried to remove some of Addison's clothes, but the red head would not allow it. "This isn't about me right now, it's all about you. I'm gonna show you how much I love you." She slithered her way down Meredith's body and started kissing her way up her body starting from her ankles. Meredith began to whimper as Addison's lips inched closer and closer to her core. Addison bypassed the apex of Meredith's thighs to continue kissing her way up to her chest. She reached the right breast of her lover and licked a circle around the nipple before taking it in her mouth and sucking on it. She grabbed the left breast and gave it the same amount of attention with her hand. She then switched her hand and mouth and continued her ministrations.

"Addie, I need you." Meredith pleaded.

"Hold on a little longer baby. I'm not done yet." Addison placed a soft kiss on her lover's lips before moving to her neck to suck and bite hard enough to leave a mark. Addison continued her trail back down Meredith's body as she licked between the valley of the blonde's breasts before coming to her belly button to dip her tongue in.

As Addison's tongue dipped into her belly button, Meredith drew in a sharp breath. "Babe, I can't wait anymore. I need you now." She practically begged.

"Okay baby, no more teasing." Addison smiled because Meredith looked so cute like this. She made her way between the younger woman's thighs and put each leg over her shoulder. She peppered light kisses along the inside of each of her thighs before running her tongue the length of Meredith's folds.

"Oh my God, Addie!" Meredith practically jumped off of the bed at the contact.

Addison didn't waste any time after receiving that response from her lover. She inserted one finger as she began licking Meredith's clit. She added another finger as she heard the blonde settle into a mantra of 'Oh yes…oh God…oh, right there.' Soon she felt Meredith's muscles contracting around her fingers so she added a third and began licking furiously to tip her lover over the edge.

"OH MY GOD, YES! I LOVE YOU ADDISON FORBES MONTGOMERY!" As the younger woman came down from what she could only describe as the strongest orgasm she's ever had, the red head licked her fingers clean to taste her lover's juices.

"I love you too baby." Addison smirked before giving her girlfriend a passionate kiss.

"I think I'm going to take a shower before we go to the clinic." Meredith smiled in a way that she hadn't been able to in the last few days.

"Okay, I'll wait for you out here." Addison threw herself onto the bed as she heard the shower start up.

A few minutes later Meredith emerged from the bathroom ready to go, so the two women left for the Oceanside Wellness Group clinic.

"Well hello ladies." Cooper acknowledged them as they entered the building.

"Hey Cooper, is Naomi in her office?" Addison smiled towards the man.

"Yeah, I think so." He continued towards his destination as the women walked into Naomi's office.

"Nae, Meredith has an idea. Go ahead, tell her baby." Addison squeezed her lover's hand.

"I've looked through some research and I was wondering if you could take Addison's two eggs, fertilize them, then implant them into my uterus? I know it's a long shot, but I really want to carry her child." Meredith looked at Naomi in hopes of this procedure being a possibility.

"I can try, but you know I can't make any guarantees." Naomi jotted down a few notes before standing up to lead the women to an exam room. "We will need blood work from you Meredith and then we can begin the procedure. Let me go set this up on the schedule." Naomi walked off as Meredith sat on the exam table. Naomi came back and drew the blood necessary. "Okay we will need to move you to another room where I can do the procedure. In the mean time you need to decide on a donor."

"Mer, I decided on a donor before you came. I would like you to take a look at his file and see what you think." Addison grabbed Meredith's hand.

"No, that's okay babe. I trust you. Naomi, we'll use the donor Addie had picked out before." Meredith placed a kiss on Addison's temple.

"Okay then, let's get you both situated and ready for this procedure and we will make a baby." The dark woman led the lovers to another room where there were two exam tables and another area where there was a large microscope for viewing the eggs. Naomi began the procedure by taking Addison's two eggs, after fertilizing them with the donor's sperm she placed them into Meredith's uterus. Throughout the whole procedure Meredith and Addison did not let go of each other's hands or lose eye contact. Once the procedure was through, they dressed quickly and walked to Naomi's office.

"I see no real reason why you can't be pregnant Meredith. I was able to fertilize the eggs, so hopefully it will take and in nine months you will be mothers." Naomi sent the couple a smile.

"We just wanted to thank you again Naomi. I know this is probably the craziest way to meet your best friend's girlfriend, but I really don't think I would change anything about it." Meredith reached over and grabbed Addison's hand.

"Hey, I enjoyed every minute of helping you two." Naomi stood up and made her way towards the couple to give them a hug. "I do expect to be the godmother of this child should he or she be conceived." She laughed.

Addison started giggling along with Meredith. "Of course you will Nae. You made this baby possible for us."

"I just did the science part of it. You two did the rest with your love. I can see it in your eyes, and I can safely say that I have never seen so much love in a person's eyes as I see in the two of your eyes right now. You know what?" Naomi trailed off.

"What is it?" Meredith and Addison both questioned.

"I forgot that they legalized same-sex marriages here in California. Just a thought." Naomi winked towards the couple before walking out.

"You would almost think that she set you up to propose to me right there." Addison laughed.

"Well if she didn't set me up before, then you certainly did just now." Meredith said as she knelt on one knee. "Addie, our relationship has been a rollercoaster ride from the beginning. From bumping into each other at work, to dealing with crazy mothers, to traveling over a thousand miles to clarify a simple misunderstanding, but I wouldn't trade any of it for the world. I love you Addison Forbes Montgomery, I love you and I'm in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you and telling you that every day. Will you be my wife?" Addison's cheeks had mascara tracks down them, but for the first time in the last week they were from happiness.

"Yes, Meredith. I will be your wife." She pulled the blonde up and kissed her while she smiled and laughed. They heard cheers outside the window of Naomi's office and it was none other than the employees of Oceanside Wellness, mainly the guys being excited from some girl-on girl action, while Naomi and Violet dabbed at their eyes over the emotional moment Addison and Meredith were having as a couple.

**9 Months Later**

Addison looked up from in between Meredith's thighs, and in any other moment would be doing something completely different than what she was doing now, but right in this instance she was delivering their baby. "Come on baby, one more push!"

Naomi and Cristina stood by Meredith's sides holding her hand and dabbing her forehead. "Okay, one more push. Uhhh."

At 11:01 am, Kamryn Elizabeth Montgomery-Grey was born. Addison cleaned their baby girl off and handed her to her wife before placing a kiss on her forehead. "You did it baby." Addison cooed.

"No, we did it." Meredith smiled at the thought that she finally had the family she had always dreamed of.

_Meredith Voiceover: __You know when you were a little kid and you believed in fairy tales? That fantasy of what your life would be -- white dress, prince charming who'd carry you away to a castle on a hill. You'd lie in your bed at night and close your eyes and you had complete and utter faith. Santa Claus, the tooth fairy, prince charming -- they were so close you could taste them. But eventually you grow up and one day you open your eyes and the fairy tale disappears. Most people turn to the things and people they can trust. But the thing is, it's hard to let go of that fairy tale entirely because almost everyone has that smallest bit of hope and faith that one day they would open their eyes and it would all come true. Well, fairytales don't always come true, I didn't get my Prince Charming…I got something better, Addison and Kamryn and reality is so much better than any fairytale._

* * *

A/N: Ok, so there it is, it's done. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know if the entire "egg to uterus procedure" thing was correct, but you get the idea. Please review. Also the song is Torch by Alanis Morissette. Btw, the "something else" was a bit of a Private Practice crossover, I didn't want to say it in the first AN because that would have told you that Addie was going to LA. Anyway, I want to thank all of you who have read this from the beginning as well as whomever I have managed to pick up along the way. I have enjoyed all of your reviews and hope I ended this story okay in your opinion. Thank you again!

Xoxo

Ches


End file.
